


The Chosen Ones.

by meruuwu



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Aloy - Freeform, F/F, Gaia - Freeform, Horizon Zero Dawn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24127984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meruuwu/pseuds/meruuwu
Summary: Skylar Reeves.Age: 18Date of birth: 29.08.2047Place of birth: Los AngelesParents: Nathan and Mary ReevesDescription: Skylar Reeves was born in Los Angeles. She was raised in a family of techs, her mother working for Faro Automated Solutions.Once the people saw her potential of saving the world from Ted Faro's machines, which have gone out of control, they found a way to cast her in some sort of amber-like matter.In 2065, a year before Elisabet Sobeck's death, they put her into the amber cast. And there she lies, waiting for someone to find her and free her.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~While exploring Gaia Prime, Aloy finds a girl trapped in an amber cast. Using her lance, she breaks open the weird solid. The girl falls in her arms, unconscious.Aloy realised that the weird person is one of the Old Ones, and is determined to find out more about her. And about Elisabet.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Based on Horizon: Zero Dawn. I do not own any of the characters in the story, only my OC, Skylar.Disclaimer: This story contains LGBTQ+ content. If you don't like that, not my problem.
Relationships: Aloy & Elisabet Sobeck, Aloy & GAIA (Horizon: Zero Dawn)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Year 2065.

Skylar's POV:

"Are you sure about this, Elisabet?" my mother asked. "Yes, I am. I'm sure that Skye can stop this... curse." I looked at my mom. She smile reassuringly and grabbed my hand. "When will the process start?" I asked. "In a few hours." Lis said. "We better get ready." I nodded and stood up.  
A few moments later I was in the lab, surrounded by scientists and techs. They ushered me to the middle of the room and started to pour the amber around me. I looked around me. This is the last time I'll see this place... Who knows when I'll be found. Maybe this place will be a ruin already when they break me out of here. I was so lost in thought that I didn't realise they had reached my neck.  
I glanced one last time at my mom and Lis. Then, I saw nothing but darkness.

Year 3040.

Aloy's POV:

I climbed up the mountain that led to Gaia Prime's ruins. It wasn't easy to get here, since a Stormbird decided to greet me on the way.  
Reaching the entrance of the ruin, I stood for a few minutes, panting. "The whole mountain, and whatever the Old Ones built inside it, torn out from within!" I exclaimed.  
After I did what I had to, which was obtain the Master Override, I went back into Sylens' workshop.  
He gave me his lance. Weird.  
I headed out. Something caught my eye while I was climbing out. It was glimmering in the sunlight, a bright orange.  
I walked towards it, curiosity pulsing in my veins.  
A wave of shock ran through me as I looked at what seemed to be a girl in the weird orange solid. She seemed to be... frozen, in time.  
I grabbed my spear, ready to crack her open from this... cage. After a while of trying, the solid broke, letting the girl fall unconscious. Luckily, I caught her just in time, right before her head hit the ground.  
Holding her in my arms, I scanned her with my focus. Skylar Reeves. Huh, what a strange name. Once I scanned her, a hologram appeared in front of me. It was her and.. Elisabet? 

E: Skylar, you know everything about these machines. If anybody is to stop them, it's none other than you.  
S: But how am I to do that? Who knows what will happen to us, to Gaia, to the whole planet! I might not even live long enough.  
E: We'll find a way to... "preserve" you... We just need to figure out how...  
S: Preserve me?! Are you kidding me? Those machines know how to self replicate, I won't even last a day around them. Who knows in what kind of world I'll find myself in!  
E: Skylar, please! Trust me.  
S: Fine. But if this goes wrong, I won't be the one to blame.

I sighed. So they made this, in hopes that she'll be found and... somehow save the world from Ted's machines. She was right, she wouldn't last a day with them roaming around.  
Suddenly, I felt her stir in my arms. I laid her gently on the ground. Her eyes opened, to reveal two beautiful violet orbs, unlike any I've ever seen.  
"Elisabet? You're alive? What year is it?" she asked. I could feel my cheeks heating up- Not now, Aloy! I shook my head. "Sorry kid, I'm not Elisabet. Just her... genetic clone." Her head tilted to the side. "Genetic clone? How..." "It's a lot to explain..."  
She sighed and tried to stand up. Emphasis on the word 'tried'. Her legs wobbled and she fell backwards, in my arms, again. "Whoa there." She leaned on the wall. "H-How did you find me?" "I came here to look for the Master Override. I saw a light in the corner of my eye and went to investigate. And here we are." Her eyes gazed everywhere. I watched her as she gained her balance, walking towards the ruins. "Wait, be careful." I pulled her back. "This whole place is a ruin. You could fall to your death." She just nodded.  
Her hand went to her ear, tapping around it. "My focus..." she whispered, rushing to a black box. I heard a relieved sigh come from her. "All my belongings are in here..." I walked up to her, sitting beside her. 

Skylar's POV: 

What is going on?! The last thing I remember was my mom and Lis' faces... And now this.. red headed girl, who looks exactly like Elisabet, frees me from the cast. I look down at the box. My old phone, my focus, all the notebooks filled with information about machines... They were all here. After all these years. "We should go. This place is not the safest." I heard her say. I looked back at her and nodded, not before grabbing the box.  
She led me out of the ruins. I glanced at what was once Gaia Prime, and sighed.  
I followed her until the ruins weren't in sight anymore. We passed numerous machine carcasses, presumably killed by her.  
The air was cold and it was snowing, so it wasn't long before I started shivering. I wasn't dressed really well for this type of weather.  
"Hey, uh.. You never told me your name." The girl said, turning to me. "I-I'm Skylar." I said. If it weren't for this wind to make my face red, she would definitely see my blushing face. "Aloy." Strange name. I thought. She turned back to the path. "So, you're one of the Old Ones, right?" She spoke up. Huh? "Old ones? What do you mean?" "I mean, one of the people who lived centuries ago." I nodded my head. But then it hit me. "Centuries ago?!" I stopped in my tracks. Aloy turned at me. "Uh, yeah?" "W-Wait... the last thing I remember was being trapped in that... thing, and it was in 2065. That means were already past the year 3000." She nodded. "3040, to be exact." My eyes widened. I've been there for 975 years... I shook it off and kept following her. Though I still had many questions.


	2. Chapter 2

Skylar's POV:

This world is so different. The Faro Plague destroyed everything.  
I was so lost in thought that I didn't realise we were standing in front of a wooden gate. From behind it, you could hear people talking, going about their day. I took a deep breath and followed Aloy inside.  
I looked around as the people surrounding us started staring at me. I lowered my gaze to the ground, not making eye contact with anybody.  
Suddenly, Aloy spoke up. "Teersa, Jezza, this is Skylar. I found her trapped in some sort of cast, while exploring some ruins." I glanced up and saw two elderly women looking at me. "She's one of the Old Ones." The women, who I assumed to be Teersa and Jezza, gasped. "How is that possible?" One of them asked. Aloy shrugged, turning to me. I figured I had to explain, so I did.  
After I was done, they looked at me in disbelief. Suddenly, another woman, who looked their age, walked towards us. "Oh, the outcast is back..." She said under her breath. "And she's got a friend now!" I swallowed the lump in my throat as my eyes went back down, to the ground. "She brought another curse to us!" I heard her say. "No, Lansra! She's one of the Old Ones! She knows everything about these machines and will help us defeat them."  
My eyes burned with an all too familiar feeling. Tears.  
"Don't listen to her." Aloy said. She put both of her hands on my shoulders, but I pushed them away. "No, it's fine. I've been through this kind of stuff a lot. I'm used to it." I said, looking up at her while wiping my tears away. She sighed.  
I turned my attention to the other people in the tribe. They were so many... Adults, children... I let out a sigh. I don't belong here... I thought. The people in front of me kept talking, but I didn't pay attention. 

A few moments later, I felt a hand rest gently on my arm. I looked up to see Teersa smiling at me. She told me that I was welcome in the tribe. I nodded and smiled, thanking her. 

~Time skip~

I sat down on the grass, thinking. About everything that's going on. About my parents... and Lis... I tapped my focus, choosing a file of memories and tapping on a video. I saw a colored hologram of myself and Lis, sitting on the couch, her head in my lap. We looked so happy. 

Skylar: He's an asshole. A smart asshole, but an asshole.

Elisabet: *laughs* True. I don't know how he thinks he's gonna get out of this. There was a glitch in his "peacekeepers" and now he's trying to cover it up. 

I saw Lis roll her eyes.

Skylar: Project Zero Dawn is gonna be a success. I'm sure of it. 

Elisabet: I hope.

Skylar: I can't wait to see Ted's reaction!

Elisabet: It'll be priceless!

We both laughed. The hologram ended, leaving me alone, in the grass. 

"You looked like you were really close to her.." I heard a voice say. I turned around to see Aloy standing there, smiling slightly. "Yeah, she was my aunt. We were like best friends." She sat beside me. I opened up another file. This one was from my 18th birthday. It showed me sitting on the edge of the pool, talking to Lis once again. I smiled sadly. The hologram stopped. 

There were a few moments of silence, before she spoke up again. "We should head back to the house." I nodded and stood up, walking behind her. 

A few moments later, I found myself laying down on the bed, next to her. I sighed, staring at the ceiling. 

I turned on my side , falling asleep in a matter of seconds. 

~Dream~

The wind blew through my hair, a slight breeze danced with the ends of my dress. The calming sound of a few cars driving by. The sound may have calmed me, but it only added onto the pile of why's rather than why not's.  
I was coming too short with why nots, as I realized that people weren't going to stop me. My feet anticipated the fall as I danced on the edge of an inevitable end— death. There was no stopping me now, the tides crashed against the shore, willed by the moon. The stars that once resembled hope only reminded me of burning stars that would soon lose their spark, a dying star like me. The tears that had previously cascaded my face, the doubts and the rational part of my head that begged me not to do it had waved their goodbyes and taken the next taxi. My sadness was long gone, and all I could feel was emptiness. Golden was the bridge yet I felt nothing colorful, I felt empty. My emptiness spread and soon took control of my nerves, and finally, as I looked back once more at a city full of lights, I let myself free. Free of everything that had happened to me before, free of all worries and all feelings. I felt the strong winds carry my lifeless body and rest me into the calming sea. My body, fully alert, struggled to take one last breath, but my lungs filled with water, and I soon drowned deeper into a deep blue, never to be seen again.


	3. Chapter 3

Aloy's POV:

I woke up to see Skylar laying peacefully next to me, facing me. I sat up and smiled, taking in her features. Her long, brown hair was messed up, some of it covering her face.  
I saw her shoulders move up and down, as she breathed calmly. Those moments didn't last though. Her hand turned into a fist and she groaned. Her breathing got heavier and heavier.  
All of a sudden she jumped up, sitting on the bed. She frantically looked around, then at me. I looked at her, not making any sudden movements as to not scare her. One of her shaky hands went around her neck.  
"What happened?" I asked quietly. Skylar shook her head. "No... nothing, I'm fine." I sighed. "Did you have a nightmare?" She nodded. "Do you feel like talking about it?" After thinking for a while she shook her head. "It doesn't matter." She said, before quickly standing up, putting on her shoes and running outside.

Skylar's POV:

I ran outside. I had to get some air.  
These thoughts have been haunting me for years, only getting worse. I looked around at the people in the village.  
After a few minutes of walking, a tall boy approached me. "Hello there. You must be Skylar." I nodded shyly. "I'm Varl." He introduced himself. "N-Nice to meet you, Varl" He smiled kindly. "Varl, you're making friends with the new girl?" A feminine voice said. A girl, about my age, came up to us. She looked like Varl. "Skylar, this is my sister, Vala." I smiled back to her.  
I talked to them until I heard my name being called. It was Aloy. I said goodbye to the two and headed towards her. "Skylar, we need to talk." She said. I tilted my head in confusion, but followed her anyways.  
We walked out of Mother's Watch, since that was it's name, apparently. As I was looking around I heard her whistle, and then the sound of hooves coming toward us. In just a second two machines were standing in front of us. I backed away from them, but Aloy just laughed. "Don't worry, they're overridden. They won't attack." she said. I came closer to the machine. Aloy hopped on one's back, motioning me to do the same. This should be as easy as riding a horse.. I thought.  
We got farther and farther away, walking slowly on the Striders. As soon as we were alone, she spoke up. "How was life like back then?" I thought about it. "It was... sometimes difficult. Especially in the last years, with the Faro Plague and all..." I said. "Did you know Ted Faro?" My breath stopped. Shit, not now. I nodded and smiled. "Yeah, me and Lis used to make fun of him, we both hated him so much." We laughed. "Well, we have that in common." I nodded.  
"These new machines, HEPHAESTUS made them? They weren't around before." I asked. Aloy nodded. "Yes, it did. They weren't always hostile. They were usually scared of any hunter who came close to them, but now they kill anything on sight." But why? I thought. "19 years ago there was a glitch in GAIA's code and the subordinate functions went rogue. HEPHAESTUS started making more and more machines in the cauldrons-" "What about HADES? It was supposed to revert everything GAIA made if it went wrong, and now it's gone rogue?" She sighed. "That's our problem. HADES wants to kill me, apparently, for looking like Elisabet. And then destroy the whole world. Moreover, it has a cult called the Eclipse worshiping it like some kind of god." I snorted. Worshiping an AI who wants to destroy the world. Seems legit. "And how is it planning to destroy the world?" I asked. Aloy remained silent. "That, we have to figure out."  
We talked about everything and anything for a few hours.  
"Tell me, how good of a hunter are you?" I shrugged. "I'm good with a bow and arrow, but I haven't killed any machines yet." Looking at her, I caught a glimpse of a smile. "It's okay, I'll teach you all you need to know. We're in this together, after all." I smiled too as we headed back to Mother's Watch, the sun slowly setting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Vala died in the Proving Massacre but I wanted her to live since her and Aloy's friendship was so precious🥺


End file.
